In a Factory
by Annabeth Jackson22
Summary: Annabeth has been trying to do something new with her life. She has been pushed down too many times and she will finally do something about it. Percy has been wanting to help out with his family but he doesn't know how. They both get a job at a very known factory. What will happen when they meet? Very AU


**Women in the Kitchen**

Annabeth was excited to start her new job at the factory. She's been trying to get a job since her dad's job didn't pay very much.

She was the "oldest" one of the family. She's really the second oldest because of her older brother but he has been lost for a long time. He hasn't contacted anyone of them in a very long time. Since she's the "oldest" one of the family, she has to provide her family with some money.

She's excited because she gets to finally get out of the house and do something for once. She's also excited because most of her friends are working there.

The factory is a very known job for most teenagers here. Well, at least the ones that dropped out of school. Which is something that most students here do.

She dropped out of school when she was going to 5th grade. She still remembers that day like it was yesterday.

{6 years ago}

Little 10 year Annabeth was running home from school with the application form in her hand. She was so excited to go home to fill out the application form with her parents, so that she could go to the new school.

After what seemed like hours she finally got home.

"Dad!" Annabeth asked, panting.

Her dad popped his head out the kitchen door, "Yes?"

"Come on, sit down!"

Her dad gave a soft chuckle, as he made his way over the table.

Fredrick Chase was a middle aged man. He had sandy blond hair and soft blue eyes. He was a history professor at one of the universities in the city. He didn't gain much money from his job, but as long as he was happy he was alright.

"Dad you have to let me go to Goode Middle School. All of my friends are going there and I want to go with them." Annabeth said as she started to fill out the form.

Her dad's smile quickly faded away.

"Annabeth, you won't go to any school."

Annabeth quickly turned her head and looked at her father.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"You're not going to school anymore. Women are supposed to stay at home, in the kitchen. They do not need any education." her dad said firmly.

As her dad was talking, her mom walked into the room. She heard what her husband has said. She didn't really agree with what he was saying but she really didn't think that her daughter could make it. She knew she couldn't handle going to middle school she was too weak.

Athena Chase was a middle aged woman, even though she looked like she was in her twenties. She had dark brown hair and bold grey eyes. That's one of the special things that Annabeth got from her mother. Although, Annabeth's eyes were warm and full of care and Athena's eyes were cold and scary. Annabeth's mother was a business woman. She was the one who gained money for the whole family.

She walked over to Annabeth and kneeled down in front of her. "Annabeth, your dad is right. You cannot go to school. You don't belong there."

Annabeth just looked down and she tried to hold in her tears. She knew she would get in trouble if she talked back to her dad, so she stayed silent. She didn't know how to respond. She was devastated. She wanted to go to school, she wanted to get an education, she wanted a career. She knew she couldn't cry in front of her dad, so she just kept on looking down.

After 5 very long minutes, she finally looked up. Her eyes red with tears and her lip quivering. She didn't want to make her dad mad, so she just nodded and she got the application form and she went to her room.

Once she was in her room, she ripped the application form to shreds. She started to scream. She was angry. Angry at her dad, angry at her mom, angry at the world.

After a few minutes her screams turned into sobs. She went to her bed and she started to sob. After what seemed like hours of sobbing, she found herself in the dreaming abyss.

 **Follow. Review. :)**


End file.
